It's not me, it's you
by NorMa-BAtes2
Summary: Caleb broke up with Hanna, but he's not the only one who's going to break her heart, and perhaps, fix it back again. SPANNA FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was SAT's time at Rosewood high school so Hanna had been really worried about it, because she, well, she wasn't that "smart". Anyways, she asked Spencer if she could help her sometime and she accepted, 'cause Hanna was one of her best friends after all.

Spencer asked Aria and Emily if they needed some help too, but Aria said she was busy that afternoon and Emily too, with work. Hanna stopped by at Spencer's that afternoon. She wasn't that excited though, because she would rather just hang out with Spencer just for fun, not for studying.

After a couple of hours Hanna was already tired so she wasn't paying any attention to what Spencer was saying anymore.

"Hanna, I'm trying to help you, jesus."

"Yeah yeah, but I'm bored. I can't do it anymore." Hanna was over at Spencer's desk, looking at it and touching her stuff.

Spencer sighed and closed her manual. "Okay, fine. Whatever." She laid down on the bed, thinking about Toby.

"Funny story, actually. When we were younger Alison thought you were a lesbian." Hanna said, still touching Spencer's stuff. "Well, I think it was because of your clothes."

Spencer was taken by surprise, so she looked at Hanna. "What?! That's insane. My clothes are just fine!"

Hanna chuckled, with her back still facing Spencer. "I'm sorry, Spence, but your clothes two years ago were really weird. No offense, though."

Spencer rolled her eyes, crossing her legs. "Alison was a bitch."

"Yeah, that's true."

"But... I'm dressing better now, right?" Spencer asked, hopeful.

Hanna turned around to look at her friend. "Yeah. No worries. You don't look like a dyke anymore." Hanna smiled.

Spencer smiled back, nodding slightly, but she didn't say anything. Hanna looked around for a little while. "Gee, I'm bored." She said at last.

"Right. You came here so I could help you study."

"Yeah, so? We've been studying for two hours. That's a record to me."

Spencer chuckled. "Wanna know my study record?"

"Two and a half days?"

"18 hours. Without any breaks." Spencer answered, with a proud smile on her lips.

Hanna opened her eyes slightly, smiling. "Wow. That's a record."

Spencer stood up and grabbed the books from the bed and placed them on her desk. Hanna looked at her. "What you doing?"  
Spencer walked to her closet. "We're gonna have some fun. Like you want to." Spencer replied, without looking at the blonde.

Hanna raised her eyebrow, following Spencer with her gaze. "How?"

"We're gonna change personalities for this afternoon."

Hanna walked to Spencer's closet. "What?"

"You're gonna dress up like me, I'm gonna dress up like you, and then we're gonna pretend to be each other." Spencer replied, smiling at Hanna.

Hanna smirked and crossed her arms above her chest. "Hum. Sounds like fun."  
Spencer threw a beige skirt, a white shirt and a green vest at Hanna. She catched Spencer's clothes. "I really need to wear your nerdy clothes?" Hanna asked.

"Yup. Now go change. I'm gonna get some classy clothes from Melissa's closet." Spencer walked out of the room. Hanna dressed up the clothes that Spencer handed to her. After a while Spencer came back to her bedroom, dressing a really tight and short black dress and red high heels.

Hanna was finishing pulling up the skirt when she looked at Spencer. "Wow. Seriously, Spence. You look fab as hell. You have such a hot bod."

Spencer smirked and spun around once, with her hands resting on her hips. "Right?" She chuckled.

Hanna finished dressing and sighed, staring at her clothes. "I look like a porn star."

"What? Oh my god, Hanna. Okay. So I'll start."

Hanna smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Spencer.

"So. My name is Hanna Marin. I'm the hottest chick in school. I'm desired by the boys and all the girls want to be my friends. Well. Our school has a lot of lesbians so I guess they want to get on my panties too. Anyways! I wanna pass my SAT's but I won't, 'cause I'm super lazy and I don't care about Spencer's help." Spencer smirked at the end. Hanna laughed, clapping.

"Damn it, Spencer."

Spencer laughed as well. "I know right? I'm a talented person."

"Now me!" Hanna stood up and pulled Spencer down to sit on the bed, then Hanna took her place.

"Well, my name is Spencer Hastings. I have a boyfriend and he's really hot. I'm a nerd and I love nerdy clothes. They're my thing. They make look like a lesbian, so I guess people think that I'm the gay one in our group and not Emily." Spencer laughed, looking at Hanna. "I might look up-tight but I'm actually really wild and open minded." Spencer just stared at Hanna this time, raising one of her eyebrows. "You look really hot on that dress, Spence." Hanna said. "Wait, I'm Spencer again?" Spencer asked, chuckled. "Yeah. Like really hot." Hanna replied. Spencer stopped smiling, because Hanna wasn't smiling anymore either. Spencer thought Hanna was being a bit weird.

"Please don't hate me, okay? I just wanna do this and I don't know why, I guess it's because I'm still broken hearted because of Caleb and now I just feel like making out with every guy I meet." Hanna said, with a soft voice. Spencer was still confused so she just shrugged lightly.

Hanna leaned in over Spencer and held her face with both of her hands. Then she pressed her lips against Spencer's. Spencer got taken by surprise so her eyes just got wide open, but she didn't make a move. Hanna pulled back stood straight. "Sorry about that." She said, with a normal voice.

Spencer still didn't know what to say or think. She never thought about kissing girls, only when she was drunk and all that, but that's a normal thing with their age. Spencer thought about Toby, her boyfriend. But then she just went "whatever", because you're only young once, right? So Spencer stood up and stepped towards Hanna. Hanna just stared at her. "You know what? What the hell." Spencer said, after taking Hanna's head on her hands and pulling her closer to her. Spencer kissed Hanna's lips deeply and after a few seconds Hanna responded to it. Hanna sucked softly on Spencer's bottom lip and then kissed it.

They both had just parted their lips to add tongue to the kiss when they hear a familiar female voice. Hanna and Spencer suddenly stop and step back from each other, looking at the bedroom door. Aria was standing there with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god. Oh my god. What the hell!?" Aria could still not believe in what she has just seen.

"Don't worry, Aria. It's not what you think." Spencer said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, we were just... Experimenting." Hanna added, with a light shrug.

Spencer nodded, crossing her arms, looking at Aria.

"You two can't be left alone. Really." Aria said, taking a deep breath, walking into the room. Spencer and Hanna exchange looks, chuckling softly. Then they sat down on the bed, next to Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

On the next few days Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer had been studying most of the time, because the exams were almost at the door. But they still used to hang out a few times at the coffee parlor where Emily works.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna were sat down inside of the coffee shop, waiting for Emily to come to meet them. At last, Emily walked up to them and sat down too. Things were pretty normal between them, so they just talked about random stuff and not about A or Alison, for the first time. After a while Hanna looked at the boy who had just come into the shop. It was Travis, so he waved at her with a smile. Hanna returned the wave but not the smile.

"What's wrong, Hanna? You don't like him anymore?" Emily asked, turning to Hanna.

"I don't know, we made out a couple of times but it's getting pretty boring." Hanna sighed, crossing a leg over the other one.

"Who are you texting? Jake or Ezra?" Spencer asked to Aria, as she noticed Aria was constantly texting someone.

"Ahm. Ezra?" Aria was taken by surprise, looking at Spencer. Spencer just chuckled silently and kept looking around the room.

"Why you say it's getting boring? Is he boring?" Emily kept asking.

"Gee, Em, I don't know. Why you keep asking?"

"I don't know. Well, he's nice and sweet to you." Emily replied with a light shrug.

"He's not Caleb. When I kiss Travis it's like kissing a wall. I don't feel anything." Hanna said, looking at her feet.

"Did you feel something when you kissed Spencer?" Aria asked Hanna, facing her while smirking. Emily laughed, covering her mouth. Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her stomach. Hanna's cheeks turned red in a flash. Aria and Emily kept laughing at Hanna's reaction.

"Shut up, both of you. We were just experimenting. Jesus." Hanna said with an unamused tone on her voice.

"We know, Hanna." Emily replied, smiling at Hanna.

On that day, at night, Spencer was in her room lying on the bed with her laptop. Her parents were out that night. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she got suspicious, maybe it was A playing some scary pranks. Spencer stood up and grabbed her hockey stick that was hanging on one of her bedroom walls. She walked down the stairs silently, holding the stick tightly. She walked towards the front door, she could see a dark figure standing outside. Spencer started breathing faster, as she placed her hand on the door's knob. Then, she quickly turned it around and opened the door really fast, getting the hockey stick ready to hit the person with all her strength. When she was about to hit the mysterious figure, the person screamed a little and Spencer noticed it was her friend Hanna.

"Jesus, Hanna!" Spencer said, trying to calm down her breath. Hanna was still in shock with what had just happened.

"Damn it, Spencer, not all the people that come to your house are A or anyone to do with it."

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, stepping inside the house, so Hanna could come in. Which she did, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I… Need some help with Biology."

"Really? You've decided to study at midnight?" Spencer raised her eyebrow, placing the hockey stick on the table.

"Yeah. I just felt like it."

"Alright. Want something to drink? Or eat?" Spencer walked to the fridge and opened it.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Alright. So let's go to my room."

An hour later they were still studying and Spencer was really surprised that Hanna was actually getting pretty good in Biology.

"That's right, Hanna. You're getting it." Spencer said, smiling.

"I know! This feels really good!" Hanna replied, grinning, while looking at Spencer. "Thanks."

"No problem, Hanna."

Hanna closed her book with a happy sigh. She tossed it to the floor and crossed her legs on the bed, facing Spencer. Spencer kept studying, with her book opened on her lap. The blonde smiled softly, as she kept staring at her friend for a while. At last, Hanna scooted a little closer but Spencer didn't seem to notice. Hanna took a strand of the brunette's hair and softly rolled it around her finger, then let it go. Spencer kept reading the Biology's manual. The blonde ran her index finger over Spencer's arm, really softly. Spencer stopped reading the book and turned her face to look at Hanna.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." Hanna replied, placing both of her hands under her legs, then looked around the room. Spencer turned her gaze back to the book. Hanna looked at Spencer again and sighed.

"I should get going."

"You don't wanna sleep over?"

"No, I'm gonna go now."

"Ok. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Spencer stood up to walk her friend to the door. Once they arrived, Spencer opened the door for Hanna. The blonde put her coat on and slid her hands into the pockets.

"Bye." Spencer said, smiling softly. Hanna took a step closer to Spencer and leaned in, kissing her lips gently. Then she pulled back, smiling and walked away. Spencer just closed the door and walked up to her bedroom, thinking about that kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was a Saturday, so Spencer was happy because she would be able to spend the day with her boyfriend, Toby. She was outside her house at the garden, sitting on a bench while reading a book. After a while Toby showed up and Spencer stood up and ran to his arms. They kissed a couple of times and then they went up to Spencer's bedroom to talk.

Hanna was still in bed, listening to music while she was looking up at the ceiling. Her mom has already called her a couple of times to eat lunch but she wasn't hungry. That morning she has been received some texts from Travis asking if he could come to her house so they could hang out, but Hanna wasn't in the mood.

On the afternoon, Spencer and Toby were making out on her bed when she received a text. She broke the kiss to read it. It was Hanna's, saying "I miss you". Spencer sighed softly and switched off the phone. Then they kept making out.

At dinner time Toby went back to his apartment. Spencer turned on her phone again and sighed, sitting down on the sofa. She closed her eyes and rested her head back, while sighing again. After a while she decided to call Hanna.

"Hi, it's Spencer."

"Hey."

"Look, you need to stop… We've kissed that first time and it was an experiment. Nothing more. You're one of my best friends and I have a boyfriend."

"I know. I'm sorry." Hanna said, after a short silence.

"Okay, good. I know you're broken hearted and you want to slut around but that's not good for you, okay?"

"I… I don't wanna slut around, Spencer."

"You like boys, Hanna. You're just confused now. It happens."

"I know."

"Good. Good night, Hanna." Spencer hung up and let her cell fall down on the sofa, as she sighed. Hanna sighed too, lying down on the bed again.

On the next Monday they were at lunch time at school. Things were pretty weird between Hanna and Spencer, and Aria and Emily had noticed that. Them both were chit chatting about something while Hanna and Spencer kept in silence, while eating. The next class they were going to was AP Biology and Spencer was surprised why Hanna couldn't make the exercises that the teacher was telling them do to. The blonde seemed distracted and after a while she asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom, which she could so she went. She stayed there for a while. Spencer wasn't paying any attention to the class either so she went to the bathroom too. When she opened the door she noticed the bathroom was empty, so she started to check out the stalls. At last Spencer saw Hanna walking out of a stall. Hanna jumped a little, in surprise.

"Oh. Spence, it's you. You kinda freaked me out right now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why you ask?"

"You seem sad and distracted. Is it because of Caleb?"

"Yeah. I just… Miss him so much." Hanna replied, with a sigh and sad eyes. The brunette stepped closer and hugged her friend. Hanna hugged her back, tightly.

"You'll move on, Hanna. I'm sure."

"Thank you, Spencer."

Spencer pulled back from their hug held Hanna's hands, rubbing her thumbs on the back of her hands. The brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde on the lips, softly. Hanna closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After a few seconds Spencer pulled back and smiled softly, looking at her friend. Hanna placed both of her hands on Spencer's head and leaned in, kissing her again, now deeply. Spencer did not hesitate to kiss her back, as she closed her eyes. The kiss was simple, as the other ones. Hanna pulled back and touched Spencer's shoulder, then walked out of the bathroom. The brunette stood in the same place as before, looking at the floor. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled lightly, pulling her hair back. She returned to the class after a while.

At the end of the day Toby was waiting outside the school for Spencer, on his pick-up. The four girls smiled, looking at him. Spencer waved at her boyfriend, then turned around to her friends.

"I'm going, guys. See you tomorrow. And study!" Spencer said, smiling. Hanna frowned a little, staring at the brunette. Spencer walked towards Toby and hugged him, while Hanna just stared at them. Emily and Aria pulled Hanna to walk home with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A week has passed and things were going fine with the four of them. It was a Saturday morning and Spencer was at her kitchen making a gluten-free milkshake. She uses to run every Saturday morning about 7:00 a.m., so she had just arrived home. Her parents were out for the weekend and Toby was out of town to visit his dad so Spencer didn't have much to do. After she finished her milkshake she went outside to her garden and sat on a bench, enjoying the sun and the milkshake.

The day before, she and her friends decided to go out Saturday night, just to forget the SAT's for a while. So she had the afternoon all for herself. After lunch she went up to her room and opened the books to start studying. After an hour she heard some noises on her window, like if it was someone hitting it with something. Spencer stood up and looked outside the window. It was Hanna, throwing little rocks. Spencer opened the window and sneaked her head outside.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked, looking down at the blonde.

"I was bored at home!"

"And you couldn't knock? Instead of throwing… Whatever that is?"

"This is way more romantic." Hanna smiled.

"Alright. So you wanna come in through the door or climb that tree?" Spencer chuckled silently.

"I'm not that athletic so, I guess I choose the door."

Spencer nodded and walked down the stairs to open the door for Hanna. The blonde walked in, smiling.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I was studying, Hanna."

"That's boring. Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we could watch a movie and eat."

"It's an awesome day outside." Spencer said, sighing softly.

"Okay, so let's do something outside."

Hanna took of her coat and went outside with Spencer. They both lied down on the grass. That afternoon was really sunny and warm so it was really good to be outside.

They kept lying down on the grass for a while and then Hanna opened her eyes to look at Spencer. The brunette kept her eyes closed, enjoying the heat. The blonde turned around to face her friend, resting her head on her hand as she stared. After a little while Spencer turned her head and looked at Hanna, and then she smiled. Hanna returned the smile.

"You're really pretty, Spence."

"Oh, shut up, Hanna." Spencer said, chuckling, as she pushed Hanna softly. Hanna giggled and pushed Spencer back. The brunette pretended that she got hurt and died. Hanna laughed and poked her arm a couple of times. Spender didn't move. Hanna bit her lower lip softly and got on her knees. She moved closer to Spencer and leaned down. The blonde kissed the brunette's lips for a few seconds. Spencer opened her eyes and smiled softly into the kiss, after kissing Hanna back. The blonde pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

"No, Hanna. You're really pretty." Spencer said, smiling softly.

Hanna smiled back and lied down next to Spencer. Hanna looked at the sky, but then she closed her eyes right away because of the sunshine. Spencer kept her eyes closed too. The brunette reached out to touch the blonde's hand. She caressed the back of Hanna's hand, then her fingers, and then she finally took it. Hanna smiled to herself, letting Spencer hold her hand, and then at last she held the brunette's hand back.

Some minutes had passed and they eventually fell asleep under the sun heat. After a while, when the sun had already disappeared, they woke up. Spencer was the first one. She sat up and looked down at Hanna, and then she smiled sweetly. The brunette took off a strand of the blonde's hair off her face, as she kept sleeping. Spencer softly stroke Hanna's cheek and then the blonde woke up. She looked around and then at Spencer, while she sat up.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, Spence. What time is it? It's already cold outside.."

"Yeah, totally. Let's go inside."

They went inside and sat down on the sofa covered with a blanket. Spencer had made two lattes for both of them.

"So, we're still going out with them tonight, right?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"Yes, of course."

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course we are, Hanna."

"Forever?"

"Absolutely." Spencer smiled at Hanna, as she sipped her latte.

"Are you enjoying being with Toby?"

"Yes, I love him."

"That's great, Spence."

"It really is."

"Oh my god, look at the time! I need to get ready!"

Spencer looked at her kitchen's watch and stood up real quick.

"Damn it. Me too. Ok, see you later, Han!" Spencer ran up the stairs to take a shower. Hanna grabbed her things and got out of the house, then walked quickly to her place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Spencer had been up all night thinking about how to get some proofs that Ezra is A, so she could talk with Aria about it and not sound insane. She decided to go to the cabin in the woods, but she didn't want to go alone, so she called Hanna. It was a Monday morning so the blonde took a while to pick up her phone. Spencer had been thinking a lot lately about her blonde friend. She was starting to get really used to have her around and be with her, so she wanted to be alone with her. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to be with her that much, but she ignored it.

"Hello? Hanna?"

"Spencer?... What time is it?" Hanna asked, with a sleepy voice.

"It's 8:00 a.m.. You're late for school."

"Oh shit." Hanna got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Look, will you go with me investigate that cabin where we've been?"

"That creepy cabin in the woods?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Why you wanna go there?" Hanna kept spazzing out around the room, trying to get ready as fast as she could.

"Well, we need proof. Aria deserves it."

Hanna fell down on the floor when she was dressing up her jeans, so her phone fell down too.

"Shit." The blonde picked it up. "Crap, I fell."

"Jesus, Hanna, what were you doing?" Spencer tried not to laugh.

"I'm trying to hurry up, Spencer." Hanna stood up and pulled her jeans up.

"Alright, see you at school. And after that we'll go to the cabin. I'll drive."

"Okay. See you." Hanna hung up and finished dressing up.

After school, around 5:00 p.m. Spencer met Hanna in front of the high school. They got on Spencer's car and she drove off, towards the woods. About two hours later they had arrived. They got out of the car.

"This is really creepy, Spence."

"I know, but don't pussy out on me, ok?"

"I never pussy out. I'm brave as hell."

"I know that." Spencer smiled softly to herself, as she walked towards the porch.

"How are we gonna get in?"

"This doesn't have an alarm, we can break in." Spencer grabbed a rock and threw it against a window, making it crash into pieces. Hanna jumped a little.

"Oh my god, Spencer, couldn't you do anything louder than that?"

Spencer climbed up the window and got into the house. Hanna looked around a few times, and then she followed her lead.

Spencer started looking around as soon as she got in. Hanna just stood in the living room, looking around.

"Hanna, start looking."

"Gee, okay."

After half an hour they were still looking. Spencer was in Ezra's bedroom looking through the stuff in his closet. Hanna was in the kitchen, with the fridge opened, staring at its inside. When Spencer showed up, the blonde quickly closed the fridge and looked at her.

"Have you found anything?" Hanna asked.

"Not really." Spencer answered with a sigh, as she sat down on a chair.

Hanna looked at Spencer for a while and then she noticed something on the floor. She walked to a spot on the floor that had some kind of a knob, over a little door. Spencer followed Hanna and kneeled down, looking at it.

"Wow. Great job, Han!" Spencer said, smiling up at Hanna.

"Open it." Hanna said, kneeling down too.

Spencer grabbed the knob and pulled up, showing up a passage to some kind of basement. The brunette held it open as she jumped into it. She landed on her feet and then she helped Hanna getting down. They both looked around.

"Oh my god. We found it." Spencer said, with her jaw dropping a little.

"We should take pictures so Aria can see it."

"Yeah, good idea."

Hanna took off her phone and started taking pictures of A's basement. Spencer started looking through A's desk. After a while they climbed up back to the living room. Spencer sighed as she let herself fall down onto the sofa.

"Poor Aria."

"I know." Hanna sat down next to Spencer, staring at her. Spencer looked back at her.

"Let's not think about it for a minute, ok?"

"How is that possible, Hanna?"

"Just try."

"I can't."

"I can help you. Close your eyes."

Spencer sighed and then at last she did close her eyes. Hanna scooted a little closer and leaned in over Spencer, then she softly kissed her lips. Spencer opened her eyes right away when she felt Hanna's kiss and pulled her back, frowning. Hanna was taken by surprised, so she just stared at Spencer.

"Jesus, Hanna, don't do that…" The brunette said, standing up.

"I'm sorry." Hanna said, with a soft and a bit broken voice, as she looked away.

Spencer walked around the living room for a few minutes, in silence. Then she walked to the broken window and looked at Hanna.

"Let's go, Han."

Hanna stood up slowly from the sofa and walked towards Spencer. Them both got out of the house, carefully and walked towards the car. The whole back home journey was silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A week had passed and things between Spencer and Hanna weren't going that good. They didn't talk that much that week and when the four best friends were all together, Emily and Aria had noticed some weird tension in the air. The blonde and the brunette didn't even look at each other, or even say "Hi".

Spencer had been spending her free time with her boyfriend, Toby. But the truth was that she really started missing her friend Hanna, because she was friends with her for a long time and it was really fun to hang out with her. On the other side, Hanna had been spending time alone at home or at the shopping center. When she feels sad she usually goes shopping, which she was.

Spencer had gone to the mall with Toby to eat dinner and then watch a movie, when she saw Hanna on a store, with her back facing the brunette. Spencer decided to go and say "hi".

"Hey." Spencer said, over the blonde's shoulder.

Hanna turned around, jumping a little. "Oh my god. You almost killed me."

"I would never do that."

"What you doing here? Dinner with the boyfriend?" Hanna asked, looking around to see if Toby was there.

"Yup. He's in the bathroom."

Hanna nodded softly and kept looking at the clothes. Spencer stared at Hanna and bit her lip lightly. Hanna kept with her shopping routine and Spencer just followed her for a little while.

"Shouldn't you go meet your man?"

Spencer looked around to see if he was there but he hasn't arrived yet so she took a step closer to Hanna and whispered in her ear.

"I really miss you. I'm sorry for being a prick to you."

Hanna didn't look at her friend.

"Come on, Hanna. I'm really sorry, okay?"

The blonde looked at Spencer at last. "Toby's waiting for you."

Spencer turned around and saw Toby standing outside the store, waving at her. The brunette waved back and looked back at Hanna. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't, and walked out of the store. The blonde watched them both walk away and sighed.

On the next day's morning Spencer was at the kitchen making her breakfast when someone knocks on the door. She opened it and it was her friend, Hanna. Hanna just walked in without saying anything and went to the kitchen. Spencer followed her in silence.

"I forgive you."

"Damn it, Hanna. Finally!" Spencer said, smiling.

"Shut up, you were mean." Hanna chuckled a little and sat down on the sofa and Spencer kept making her breakfast. When she finished she sat down on the sofa next to Hanna.

"Want a strawberry?" Spencer asked.

"Hum. Nope."

"Come on. Just eat it." Spencer held the strawberry in the air, next to Hanna's face, smiling. Hanna sighed, smiling back, then she caught the strawberry with her teeth and started chewing it.

"It's good, right?" Spencer asked, chuckling.

"The best."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

In the next couple of days nothing special happened, except the fact that Hanna and Spencer were already okay again so there weren't more awkward moments anymore when they were with Emily and Aria.

It was Friday, and they had just finished school that afternoon so Hanna invited Spencer to hang out at her place. Spencer accepted right away, of course. An hour later they were already at Hanna's bedroom and they were listening to music while they talked.

"Hold on, it's my turn to choose the song." Spencer said, jumping off the bed. She walked to the computer and started a new song. She walked back to the bed and sat down in front of Hanna. "This one's for you."

"You're dedicating this song to me?" Hanna asked, grinning.

"Yup. You're my best friend and I love you. "

"Hum, let's hear it then."

The song "Home" by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros started playing and Spencer lied down on the bed, smiling. Hanna just kept sitting down, while listening to the song. After a couple of minutes…

"It's so nice, Spence. Thanks." Hanna said, smiling while looking at her friend.

"You're welcome." Spencer replied, sitting down.

Hanna just kept staring at Spencer's eyes so Spencer broke the silence.

"Hey, Han. You're single now, and you're a catch, why aren't you dating anyone? What about Travis?"

"Well… We had a thing but I don't think he's the one for me."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't make me that happy. Like, when you really like someone and when you're around that person you feel like you're infinite."

"Woah, Hanna, that was deep." Spencer chuckled.

"Yeah, but, you know. I don't feel like that when I'm with him."

"Alright, then. Then try with another guy. There's plenty of fish out there."

"But not the right kind of fish." Hanna giggled, blushing a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I might be single but I'm emotionally unavailable."

"Oh. You're still hurt about what Caleb did to you, right?"

"Well, I wasn't talking about him.." Hanna focused her gaze to someplace else.

Spencer just kept looking at her. "Who are you talking about, then?"

"Damn, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Hanna asked, with another tone on her voice.

"Actually, I am."

"Good. Come, let's go out and eat." Hanna smiled, jumping off the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Hanna and Spencer were at the café, eating French fries. Spencer kept looking around to see if she could find some cute guy for Hanna.

"Hey, what about that one?" Spencer pointed to a boy that was walking into the store.

Hanna almost choked on a French fry and started coughing. "What?"

"That one. He's tall and handsome." Spencer smiled, looking at Hanna.

Hanna looked at the guy she was talking about and sighed, then kept eating. Spencer kept looking around.

"Oh! Damn, Hanna, there's a guy there who looks like Ryan Gosling!"

"Yeah, okay, Spencer, leave him alone."

"Jesus, Hanna, I'm trying to find the perfect guy for you."

"I don't want a perfect guy." Hanna grabbed a fry and put it in her mouth.

"Why not? It's gonna be good for you."

"No, it won't."

"Hum… Oh, there's that guy from school who's really hot. He's staring at you, Hanna." Spencer smiled.

"Damn it, Spencer! Will you stop already!?" Hanna frowned, punching the table a little.

Spencer stared at her, super surprised with her reaction.

"I don't want any guys, okay? I freaking want you, alright? Damn it." Hanna sat down straight and looked away, sighing.

Spencer just stared at Hanna, without knowing what to say. She stared at the French fries in silence.

"Hanna…"

"Just don't. I know I'm being stupid. But just let me be."

"You're not being stupid…" Spencer said, softly, as she leaned in over the table a little.

Hanna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hanna, I don't know what to say…I have a boyfriend." Spencer reached her hand to touch Hanna's, but the blonde just swung away hers.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna make things easier for you."

"How?"

"If I can't be with you as a couple, then I can't be with you as a friend."

Spencer's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped a little. "What? Hanna, that's so unfair."

"It's your choice."

"I… No, Hanna… I can't be with you, but.. Please don't stop being my friend. Please."

"So you chose Toby."

"Of course, Hanna, he's my boyfriend, but please don't do this. I can't lose you."

"You never had me." Hanna stands up and walks out of the café.

Spencer quickly grabbed her wallet and paid the waitress and walked out of the store to follow Hanna. The blonde was already far away from her, so Spencer ran after her.

"Hanna! Please, stop!"

Hanna kept walking, now faster, with a couple of tears running down her face. Spencer stopped running and stood in the middle of the road, watching Hanna walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

On the next few days things went back to weird again. Spencer was pissed at Hanna because of her childish behavior, and Hanna was mad and sad. They wouldn't speak with each other nor even look at each other, so when the four friends were all together Emily and Aria started to think it was a good idea to talk with them about whatever was going on.

Them four were at the cafeteria eating lunch when Aria decided to talk with Spencer, so the pulled her into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Aria asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, why?"

"Seriously? Nothing? Spencer, please. What's going on between you and Hanna?"

"We're just… Mad at each other."

"Why?"

Spencer took a deep breath, looking away from Aria's gaze. "It's a long story.."

"Did it start when you guys made out?"

Spencer's cheeks got red in a flash. "Yes."

"I knew it."

"No, you know nothing."

"You guys can't be mad at each other. You're best friends with her, Spence."

"I know, I know… But she just made it complicated."

"Why?"

"'Cause… I…" Spencer wasn't sure if she was ready to have that conversation with Aria.

"Come on. I'm your best friend, I'm not gonna judge you." Aria patted Spencer's shoulder, smiling softly.

"Okay… A couple of days ago Hanna told me she… she wants me."

"And?"

"And? Aria, I have a boyfriend and I love him."

"So you're mad at her because of that?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Spencer wasn't that sure anymore, feeling her throat getting hotter.

"Are you mad at her because of that or just because you're being a coward and ignoring your feelings for her?"

Spencer looked down at the floor without knowing what to say. Maybe Aria was right.

"Spencer?"

Spencer raised a hand to hold her neck, she wasn't feeling that good, and her throat was in a node.

"Are you feeling okay?" Aria asked, getting a little worried.

"No… I'm not okay.."

Aria took a step closer to her friend, staring at her. "You look like shit."

"I… Oh my god, I…I don't know…" Spencer closed her eyes, breathing a bit faster now.

"Look, you gotta figure out what to do. Hanna is clearly hurt. I'm friends with both of you but I hate seeing her like that."

"I… I gotta sit down." Spencer sat down slowly on the floor of the bathroom. Aria stared at her, and then looked at the door, checking no one was going to get in.

"Who is it gonna be? Toby or Hanna?" Aria asked, softly.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Aria!? Don't make things harder! Dammit, just go away!" Spencer yelled at her friend. Then rested her head on her knees, covering it with her hands.

Aria nodded once and waited a few seconds before leaving the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Emily talked with Hanna at the cafeteria about the same subject.

"You know how she is. Sometimes she seems emotionless." Said Emily, chewing an apple.

"I know, but… I was sure she liked me back.. And now, I don't think so." Hanna's voice was weak and low.

"Maybe she does."

"Maybe if she did she wouldn't do anything about it. She has a boyfriend and she wouldn't have the balls to be with me." The blonde sighed deeply and let her fork fall on the plate, not feeling in the mood to eat salad.

"Give her some time. Maybe she'll come around."

"I'm tired of getting broken hearted, Emily. My life has been only like this lately. When I get my hopes up, that person crashes them down like a pack of Cheetos." Hanna grabbed her bag and settled it on her shoulder. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going home."

"Bye, Hanna. I'll call you later." Emily said, looking at her friend.

"Bye." The blonde stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next few days were chaotic for both of them. Even for Aria and Emily, because they were getting really tired of Hanna and Spencer throwing at each other, which was constantly.

They were having Biology class and the teacher was asking some questions about an assignment, so Spencer was answering most of them. Hanna, who was on the table behind Spencer, just kept rolling her eyes every time Spencer talked.

"Miss Hastings, can you let another student answer this question, please? There's not only you in the classroom." The teacher asked when Spencer raised her arm to answer.

"Oh. Okay." Spencer put her arm down.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Tomlinson. She thinks she's the only one in the world, most of the time." Hanna said, crossing her arms over the table.

Emily and Aria looked at the blonde at the same time. Spencer just sighed and sat back on her chair.

The next class they were having was English. The teacher was talked about the book the students were reading, which was _Anna Karenina _by Leo Tolstoy. She was asking the students to read out loud, and then Spencer's turn came up.

"Doctoring her seemed to her as absurd as putting together the pieces of a broken vase. Her heart was broken. Why would they try to cure her with pills and powders?" Spencer read.

"Right. 'Cause you seem to know a lot about broken hearts, don't you?" Hanna interrupted.

"Hanna Marin, please don't interrupt the reading." The teacher said, and then Spencer kept reading.

Emily leaned towards Hanna. "Hey, please stop." She whispered.

"Mind your own business, Em." Hanna replied, frowning. Emily sighed and sat down straight.

When the class finished, Spencer picked up her stuff quickly and rushed out of the classroom. Hanna looked at her with a mad expression while Aria touched her arm. "Come on, let's go. Leave her alone." Aria said.

After a few minutes the blonde decided to go to the bathroom so when she walked in, she bumped into Spencer, who was walking out. The brunette let her books fall down on the floor when they crashed, so she kneeled down to pick them up. The blonde stared at her.

"Wow, you almost made me break my arm. Like you did to my heart."

Spencer sighed and stood up, holding her books. Then she looked at Hanna. "Sorry, I was just walking out of the bathroom."

"So? You should be more careful about what you do. Literally." Hanna crossed her arms, still looking at Spencer.

"Jesus, stop it. You're being childish!"

"I am being childish? No, dear, you're being childish."

"I should go." The brunette said, while stepping out, but the blonde stood in her way.

"You need to go meet your man, right?"

"No, I was jus-"

"Right. Yeah, I get it. We're not friends anymore, so." Hanna interrupted.

"Hanna, we are still friends. You're the one who doesn't want us to be."

"I made you choose, you were supposed to pick me."

"Why? I'm with Toby."

"Dammit, I don't care about freaking Toby! But it's whatever. I don't care about you either, not anymore. Idiot." Hanna got out of Spencer's way and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Spencer stood in the hallway for a few seconds, then walked back into the bathroom.

"You're the idiot here." Spencer said, walking towards Hanna.

"No, I'm the victim."

"You're the idiot. You're a stupid idiot." Spencer said, raising her voice, with a furious expression.

"Shut up, Spencer, before I hit you." Hanna replied, frowning.

"Hit me."

"I'm not gonna hit you, shut up. Go away."

"You're mad at me for no reason, Hanna! And you were so mean when you said you don't want to be friends with me anymore! I… I can't be with you! That's insane! You're insane!"

Hanna snapped and pushed Spencer against the wall. Spencer grabbed Hanna's arms and pushed her back against one of the stall's door, so it opened and Hanna fell down on the floor on her back.

The blonde groaned when she fell down, but Spencer just stood still while staring at her. After a few seconds she ran out of the bathroom. Hanna stood up after she heard the bathroom door closing. She walked to the lavatory and stared at herself in the mirror, watching a few tears falling down over her cheeks. A few minutes later she wiped her tears away and walked out of the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

On the next Saturday, which was the first day of spring break, Hanna was outside her house, sat down on a chair while drinking a milkshake and chilling under the sun heat. Her mum walked in and sat down next to her.

"Are you going out tonight, Hanna?"

"Hum… I don't know, maybe I will."

"I haven't seen your friends in a while. Are you guys mad at each other or something?"

Hanna shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Hanna?"

"What?"

"No matter what happened, you guys can't stay mad forever."

"Everything's fine, mum."

"Hum, okay then." Ashley stood up and walked into the house.

Hanna checked on her mother to see if she was already gone, then she sighed and closed her eyes again. There was a party tonight and everyone was going so Hanna was thinking about going too, but she wasn't exactly in the mood, although she was in the mood to get drunk and dance.

Meanwhile, Spencer was jogging for two hours now, alone, because she didn't want to see Toby. Lately she had been thinking a lot and she hasn't been sleeping that much. All of that stuff about Hanna has been constantly occupying her mind. She couldn't stand being mad at Hanna and she needed to get that fixed. But what was really worrying her was the fact that she really missed her blonde friend, but it was something different this time, something really really strong. On the other hand she had Toby, whose company and affair didn't mean anything to her anymore. She has been avoiding him because maybe she didn't love him anymore, and she wanted to tell him but she just couldn't.

Spencer was already planning on going out tonight to that party and Toby was going too. She was thinking of telling him that she wanted to break up with him, but she was still figuring out what to say exactly. Spencer was hoping Hanna would be at the party. And Hanna was secretly hoping Spencer would be at that party too.

When the night fell in Hanna was getting ready, she was just finishing her make-up. Spencer just texted Toby telling him that he didn't need to pick her up, that they were going to meet at the party.

An hour later, Spencer arrived at that party and walked up to Aria and Emily. They were chatting when Hanna showed up, and them three looked at her. Hanna looked back at them and waved slightly, before walking up to Mona.

"She still hasn't been talking to you, right?" Aria asked Spencer.

"No." Spencer replied with a sigh, looking around.

"Look, Spence. Look who's just arrived." Emily said, smiling.

Spencer looked at where she was staring and saw Toby. She quickly walked away from them, before Toby could see her. The brunette walked away from the door, checking if he was looking. Toby was looking around, grabbing his phone to text her.

"Where are you?" Toby texted.

"Not there yet." Spencer replied. Toby walked outside to wait for her. Spencer sighed and walked towards the bar, always checking if Toby wouldn't appear behind her or something. But before reaching the bar she bumped into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Spencer turned around and noticed it was Hanna. "Oh. Hi, Hanna."

"Hey." Hanna said, then walked away.

Spencer kept staring at her, then rolled her eyes and ordered a gin in the bar. When she finished it she decided to go outside and talk to Toby. But she didn't. She looked at the dance floor and noticed Hanna was there, dancing. Spencer smiled softly and kept staring at her.

"Stop drooling, Spence."

Spencer jumped a little and looked at the person standing next to her.

"Oh my god, Aria. What are you doing here?"

"You look terrible, you know."

"Yeah, I bet." Spencer sighed.

Aria looked at Hanna dancing, then back at Spencer. "She's very beautiful."

"Yeah.." Spencer said, blushing a little.

"So tell her."

"Tell her what?" Spencer looked at Aria.

"You know what."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Well, I was there when it all started." Aria smiled.

"You lil' creep." Spencer chuckled softly, poking Aria's arm.

"You are the creep." Aria laughed and then walked away.

After an hour, Spencer was sat down at the bar while texting Toby:

"I'm feeling sick, I came back home."

"Oh, are you ok? Can I come over?" Toby replied.

"No, I'm sorry. I have stuff to figure out. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you."

Hanna was still dancing when she noticed Spencer at the bar. She knew she was feeling down so she wanted to walk to her and say something, but she didn't know what to say. So while the blonde was still thinking, Spencer turned around and stared at her. As her eyes met, Hanna looked away for a few seconds and then looked back at her. The blonde smiled a little and Spencer returned it. Hanna walked towards Spencer and sat down next to her at the bar and ordered a vodka cola. They kept in silence for a while.

"Look, Hanna… I'm so very sorry for being a pussy." Spencer said, staring at her empty glass.

"You made me feel like crap, you know?"

"I know. Can you forgive me?"

"It's gonna take a while. You can't just break someone's heart and then apologize." Hanna looked at the brunette.

"I know. You're right, I don't deserve your forgiveness." Spencer kept looking down.

"But we're at a party. And I'm kinda tipsy."

"Me too." Spencer looked at her.

"So, where's Toby?" Hanna asked.

"I… He couldn't make it to the party."

"Aw. That sucks."

"Eh. Yeah, not really."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather be alone here than with him."

"Is everything alright with you two?" Hanna frowned a little.

"I don't know. I guess not…"

"What happened?"

When Spencer was about to answer Mona showed up, asking for Hanna to join her in the dance floor. Hanna looked at Spencer.

"Go on, go." Spencer said, smiling. And Hanna and Mona went dancing.

Spencer ordered another drink, then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Toby right in front of her.

"Oh no. Shit…" Spencer closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"Why did you lie to me? What the hell, Spencer." Toby was frowning and his voice was cold.

"I'm so sorry, Toby… I just. I have… Oh god." Spencer sighed deeply and hid her face on her hands.

"What is it? Tell me."

Spencer couldn't figure a way to say what she wanted to say.

"Just tell me! You don't love me anymore?" Toby raised his voice a little, getting angrier.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Spencer didn't look at him, she just stared down at the ground.

Toby took a deep breath, with his eyes closed. Spencer looked at him at last and slowly took his hand, he let her.

"Can I least… Know who is the guy?" He asked, with tears in his eyes.

"I… This is really complex…"

"Just tell me." Toby begged.

"It's a girl…" Spencer mumbled.

Toby widened his eyes a little, staring at her. Spencer looked back at him, then at Hanna. Toby followed her gaze and noticed Hanna. Then he figured and looks back at the brunette.

"Hanna? Really?" He asked her, still astonished.

Meanwhile, Hanna was still on the dance floor with Mona. She noticed that Toby was talking with Spencer and that something was wrong. She was still mad at Spencer and didn't want to care but, she did. Mona interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you like Toby or something? You keep staring at them."

"What? Of course not, Mona. Jesus."

"Well, it happens." Mona shrugged.

"I don't love him, so." Hanna kept dancing.

Eventually, Toby left the party and left Spencer alone at the bar. Hanna decided to go meet up Spencer.

"Wanna go somewhere else away from here?" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded, looking at the blonde.

"Come on." Hanna motioned Spencer to follow her out.

After a little bit Hanna and Spencer were already outside. The blonde kept walking down the street and the brunette was following her from the behind, both in silence.

A couple of minutes have passed when they arrived to a playground and Hanna sat down in one of the swings, then Spencer sat down on the other one. Both of them wanted to talk but that silence wasn't awkward at all, it was kind of comforting because they were together alone, at last. Hanna looked at Spencer and then, when Spencer looked back at her, Hanna looked away quickly.

The two of them started to talk at the same time, so they quickly shut it right away.

"You go first." Spencer said.

"No, you go."

"Ok." Spencer took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. "Ahm… "

"You didn't finish what you were going to tell me at the party. The reason why you and Toby broke up?" Hanna looked at her friend.

"Oh, yeah. Yes, ahm. Well…I don't feel the same for him like I used to. Not since…"

"Not since when?" The blonde asked.

Spencer didn't have the guts to say it, which was odd because she had always been honest and brave to speak things out. Spencer kept her gaze away from Hanna's.

"Spencer? I'm still waiting."

"Yeah, ahm. Since…" The brunette stuttered.

Hanna sighed and started to swing slightly, without taking her feet off the ground, while looking at the empty street. Spencer kept in silence, the words just couldn't get out of her mouth. She started thinking, maybe Hanna didn't like her that way anymore, so why making a fool of herself and tell her that she had feelings for her? Maybe it wasn't a good idea, maybe she should just make up an excuse about the breaking up. The brunette started swinging too, along with Hanna.

The blonde stopped and looked down at the ground, sighing. "I should get going." She said with a low voice.

"Please, don't."

"Why? It's cold and it's about to rain."

"Please."

"Spencer, we're just here like, doing nothing 'cause you don't wanna talk about Toby and shit."

"Ok, then go.."

"Damn right I am." Hanna got up and started walking away.

Spencer sighed and kept staring at her friend walking away. She was right, it was really cold. Hanna's silhouette was almost invisible by now. Spencer suddenly stood up and yelled.

"I stopped loving him since that time that you kissed me! When we were pretending to be each other on that day you were studying at my house!" Her voice echoed through the night. Hanna had already disappeared. Spencer gasped when she started to get wet, great, it started raining, she thought. But no, it was just the playground's sprinklers.

"Damn it." She swore. Then she started running towards home, on the park's corner she bumped into someone who was walking.

Spencer realized it was Hanna, who was now staring at her.

"Yeah, the sprinklers…" Spencer started, but Hanna wasn't looking at her dress, was looking right into her eyes. So Spencer shut up. She then realized that maybe Hanna listened to what she yelled before.

"What were you yelling about? I only got Toby and house and McDonalds." Hanna asked.

"McDonalds? Seriously?" Spencer chuckled silently.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. When I'm hungry I-"

"I love you." Spencer interrupted her.

Hanna didn't seem surprised.

"Did you hear me?" Spencer asked, frowning, thinking that maybe Hanna didn't get it.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Ok. Yeah… That's it." Spencer looked away for a few seconds.

"You know, I listened what you yelled a few minutes ago." Hanna said, softly.

"What? So why did you-"

"I just wanted you to say it one more time, right to my face."

Spencer raised her eyebrows and her cheeks got red.

"We should probably go home to change those clothes." Hanna looked at Spencer's wet figure.

The brunette just shrugged.

They walked to Spencer's house that was right around the corner. Spencer grabbed her keys and slid one into the door key's lock, while Hanna stood behind her. She opened the door and held it open so Hanna could come in, then the blonde closed the door.

When Spencer walked into her room Hanna got in quickly and closed the door behind her. The brunette looked at her and Hanna leaned with her back against the door, staring back at her. Suddenly the blonde flashed towards Spencer and bumped into her, making them both fall down on the bedroom's floor. Hanna fell down on top of her, so she just stared down at the girl, while this one was staring back at her.

"This went pretty wrong." The blonde said.

"Yeah, you almost broke my spine."

Hanna chuckled, biting her lower lip. "Sorry."

Spencer raised one hand and softly stroke Hanna's cheek with the back of her index finger. The blonde leaned down her head a little, hesitating, while she stared at Spencer's lips before staring at her eyes. Spencer reached a lock of Hanna's hair and rolled it around her finger, randomly, while staring back at the girl's eyes. Hanna leaned down and placed her lips against Spencer's, softly but passionately. Both of her eyes closed automatically. Spencer returned the kiss, while she wrapped both arms around Hanna's neck. The blonde broke the kiss and stared at Spencer's eyes.

"Remember the first time we kissed? Right here, right on this place." Hanna said, with a soft and sweet voice.

"Yes. You kissed me first. Just like now." Spencer smiled.

"And you loved it, just like now."

"I loved this kiss way more."

"Me too." Hanna chuckled slightly.

"Can you help me undress?" Spencer asked.

Hanna smiled, stood up and grabbed Spencer's hands to pull her up, which she did. They stood still right in front of each other. Spencer started unzipping her dress with her right hand, but then Hanna stopped her and started unzipping it herself. When the zip was at its end the blonde grabbed the sides of the dress and pulled it down, letting it fall down on the floor. Spencer stepped out of it and sat down on the bed. Hanna jumped to the bed and lied down on it, then poked Spencer's arm and the brunette chuckled, lying down next to her.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you, like, be my girlfriend?"

Hanna smiled and reached out Spencer's hand that was lying on the bed right next to hers. She took it and intertwined their fingers. "Totally." She answered.

Spencer leaned in towards the blonde and kissed her upper lip, making her grin and close her eyes.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I love you." Hanna said.

"I know." Spencer smiled and rubbed Hanna's nose with her own.

Eventually they fell asleep, happy, for the first time in weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

In the morning after, Hanna was the one to wake up first, because the sunshine was hitting her face through Spencer's window. Hanna frowned to the sunlight and rubbed her eyes. It was 7 a.m. and Hanna sat up a little to grab her phone. She wasn't sure where she was at first but then she looked at the person lying next to her and noticed it was Spencer.

The last night came up to her, feeling like it was some kind of a dream or something. The blonde sat down on the bed and stared at Spencer for a moment. Then she realized something, maybe last night Spencer said those things but she didn't really want to be with her, maybe she just said that dating thing because she didn't want to lose her as a friend. Hanna didn't want to get heartbroken again, she just couldn't stand it again, not from Spencer. The blonde was having second thoughts. She couldn't be with her if Spencer wasn't sure, so she decided to get out of that house.

Hanna stood up, reached her bag and phone and starting looking for her high heels. She found them at last, under the bed, but when she stood up she let one of them fall down on the floor. "Shit" the blonde thought. Hanna started putting the heels on when she heard Spencer's voice behind her.

"Hanna?" Spencer called, sitting up on her bed, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Hanna turned around to face her; she was already at the door.

"What…Where are you going?" Spencer yawned.

"I'm… Erm… I have to go."

"Why? Come on, stay."

"No, I… I just remembered I gotta go."

"Why?"

"My mum, she… She texted me. She wants me home… Right now."

"Oh. Ok, then. See you in a bit, then?" Spencer smiled softly at Hanna.

"Erm, sure, yeah. Bye." Hanna rushed out through the door, towards the front door.

An hour later, Hanna was already arriving at Rosewood High; meanwhile Spencer knocked on Marin's house so her and Hanna could walk to school together. The brunette was taken by surprise when Ashley Marin told her that Hanna went to school about ten minutes ago.

When Spencer arrived at school she started looking for Hanna.

"Hey, did you see Hanna?" Spencer asked to Emily, who just walked by.

"Hi, erm, yeah, she was just over there a few seconds ago." Emily nodded at Hanna's locker.

Spencer started walking towards the blonde's locker when she saw her walking into the bathroom. The brunette followed her.

"Hanna! Hi!"

"Oh my g-, hey!" Hanna jumped a little, turning around, as she heard Spencer's voice.

"I went to your house so we could walk to school together but you weren't there."

"Oh! Really? I'm sorry, I didn't know you… You wanted to… Erm, sorry." Hanna looked at bathroom door.

"It's okay." Spencer smiled softly.

Hanna wanted to leave the bathroom, Spencer was reacting like a friend, she didn't even kiss her or anything, so maybe Hanna was right, maybe Spencer was just drunk last night and didn't mean what she said about loving her that way. Ok, she was feeling hurt again. She promised herself she wouldn't let anyone make her feel like this anymore. So she walked out of the bathroom without saying anything.

Later that day, classes had finished so Spencer was waiting for Hanna outside the school, but she was nowhere to be seen. The brunette waited for twenty minutes and then she decided to call Hanna.

"Hey, Han, where are you?"

"I'm… I'm at the dentist."

"Oh. Well, can you text me when you're done? So we can meet."

"Erm, I don't know, I mean… I gotta be with my mum today, so."

"Oh, okay. So maybe later?"

"Sorry, Spencer. But I can't today."

"Ok, that's fine. Will you at least call me?"

"If I get time, sure."

"Ok, good. Thank you."

"No prob. See ya."

But Hanna didn't call her that day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

It was Saturday and Hanna was relieved about it because she wouldn't have to go to school and see Spencer. Well, yes, she wanted to see Spencer, of course, but she didn't want to at the same time because she wasn't sure Spencer was really into her. Anyways, she had a few missed calls and texts from Spencer.

Meanwhile, the brunette was wandering around the living room, checking her cell phone all the time. Why hasn't Hanna called or texted her back? Maybe something's wrong. She wanted to walk up to Hanna's house but maybe it wasn't a good idea, well, if she's super busy it's better to leave her alone. But still, Hanna isn't weak or anything, so what's wrong might be really bad. The brunette decided to invite Emily and Aria over.

An hour later the three friends were all together in Spencer's living room. They were all laughing at something Aria has said.

"I really missed you guys." Spencer said at last, still chuckling.

"It's your fault, Spence. You and Hanna have been really close and keeping us out of that love circle." Emily smirked.

"True that!" Aria said, nodding.

"I'm sorry, really, but you know. You gotta understand."

"We do, don't worry." Emily smiled.

"So where is she?"

"I think something is going on with her.." Spencer spoke, now with a lower voice.

"Why?"

"Remember that party?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah."

"We cleared things up that night. And…"

"And?" Aria asked, expectant.

"And I told her… I love her." Spencer looked down at her hands.

"Awe!" Emily grinned and touched Spencer's arm softly.

"What, Hanna doesn't love you back?" Aria frowned.

"Yeah, she does, but… She's been ignoring me since that night. And I don't know why, I mean, she was so happy."

Aria and Emily looked at each other for a few seconds, without knowing what to say.

"Spence, the best thing you can do is talk to her." Emily said at last.

"I tried, she just won't answer any of my texts or calls." Spencer closed her eyes and rubbed her own forehead, sighing.

Aria scooted closer to her friend and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Don't worry, if she loves you then everything will be okay. Okay?"

"Okay." Spencer said, resting her head on Aria's shoulder.

At night they were all eating dinner at Spencer's table when she receives a text from Hanna. They all stop moving and look at Spencer's phone.

"It's Hanna's."

"Just read it, Spence!" Emily hollered.

Spencer swallowed the food that was still on her mouth and unlocked her phone. She clicked on the text and read it out loud: "Sorry, I'm super busy so I can't meet tonight". They kept in silence for a while, and then Spencer put her phone down on the table and kept eating.

"Eh, that's fucked." Aria said, sighing.

Spencer cleared her throat, without saying a word.

"C'mon, Spence, maybe she's just busy." Emily said, slightly leaning over the table. But Spencer just nodded.

Eventually Emily and Aria went back to their houses and Spencer stood still in the living room with her keys on her hand. What Hanna was doing to her was unfair and Spencer didn't deserve it, so she thought of going to the blonde's place and make her face her.

Spencer took a deep breath and rushed out of her the house, shutting the door behind her. She walked through the night towards Hanna's house. It was really cold and she forgot to bring a coat. Spencer just kept walking, in a normal pace, and then she reached her destination. She looked at it before knocking.

"Good night, Mrs. Marin. Is Hanna home?" Spencer smiled softly, as Ashley Marin opened the door.

"Oh! Hello, Spencer! Yes, she is. Come in!" Ashley stepped back so Spencer could walk in, then she closed the door behind her. "Do you want me to call her or you go upstairs?"

"I'll go upstairs, thank you." Spencer smiled and walked up the stairs, slowly. Yeah right, Hanna wasn't busy after all. She knew it. Now they were going to be alone in the same room so Hanna couldn't escape.

Spencer took a deep breath before opening Hanna's bedroom door, but when she did, Hanna looked at her and widened her eyes like she has seen death or something. The brunette closed the door behind her and leaned with her back against it. The blonde was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her legs, so she just stood still and kept staring at Spencer.

"Hi, my name's Spencer. Remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, Spencer. I'm not that stupid."

"It was supposed to be a joke… Whatever, so, you've been busy with what?" Spencer took a step closer to Hanna, with her hands behind her back.

"Erm, I… Well, I…With… "Hanna stuttered, looking down at her laptop's screen.

"Come on, Hanna. I know you haven't been busy or anything. So just say it. Why have you been ignoring me?" Spencer took another step and just stood there.

Hanna didn't know to say, she didn't want to say what was on her mind, so she didn't say anything.

"Are you kidding me, Hanna? After all we've been through!" Spencer frowned and crossed her arms, still in the same place.

"What? Don't blame me for not wanting to get hurt again!" Hanna looked back at Spencer.

"Who, Hanna? Who's going to hurt you?"

"You, of course!"

"Me? Are you being serious? Two days ago I told you I loved you." The brunette uncrosses her arms.

"As a friend! 'Cause you sure don't treat me like I'm more than that."

"I don't? Hanna, I love you as more than a friend."

"You didn't even kiss me yesterday!"

"We were at school, Hanna."

"So freakin' what? If you wanna be my girlfriend you gotta grow a pair." Hanna looked back at her laptop.

Spencer took another step closer. "Okay. I'm sorry. You're right."

"So, don't say anything that you're not sure about." Hanna kept scrolling on her laptop.

"I did mean it, though. I want us to be a couple."

Hanna didn't say anything.

"I'm sure. I want to take risks and be with you. Us against them, right?" The brunette stepped closer to the bed.

Hanna looked away from the screen and focused her gaze on Spencer's eyes. "You mean it?"

"I do." Spencer sat down on the blonde's bed, next to her.

Hanna smiled softly and Spencer returned the smile. At last, the brunette leaned in slowly while staring at the blonde's soft lips. Hanna slightly bit her lower lip, watching Spencer's movements. She pressed her lips against Hanna's, in a soft yet passionate kiss, which made them both close their eyes shut and Hanna responded to the kiss right away. After a little while Hanna used one hand to push the laptop off her lap and turned her body to face Spencer's, without breaking their kiss.

The blonde scooted closer to the other girl, so Spencer place one of her hands on Hanna's waist, pulling her close. Hanna ran both of her hands over Spencer's sides, up and down, then under her shirt. Spencer shivered in response of Hanna's move, so she bit her lower lip, softly. Hanna sat up and started to get on top of Spencer, which made her lie down. The blonde broke the kiss to look into the girl's eyes.

"I want you." She said, with a soft yet sexy voice.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked, just as softly. She knew she was sure.

"You bet."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

It was the next morning. Hanna woke up before Spencer; she rolled over and bumped into the person lying right next to her. She didn't even have to think for two seconds, because she already knew who that was. The blonde smiled softly, stared at Spencer's back that was facing her and reached a lock of her hair, which she carefully rolled up around her index finger and then let it go.

Hanna closed her eyes for a few seconds, biting her lower lip. How happy she was. Suddenly Spencer turns around, slowly, and opens her eyes to stare at Hanna.

"Hi." The blonde whispered.

"Hi." The brunette whispered back, with a sleepy smile.

"Hi." Hanna chuckled, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Hi, Hanna." Spencer leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Hanna's, then pulled back after a couple of seconds. Hanna licked her lips and then smiled, reaching Spencer's hand and intertwining their fingers.

After a little while, they hear a couple of knocks on the door and Hanna quickly stands up, grabbing a shirt from the floor.

"Should I hide in the bathroom?" Spencer whispered, sitting up.

"No, stay there."

Hanna walked to the door and slightly opened it, seeing her mother outside the bedroom.

"Good morning, Hanna. Are you going to stay there all day?"

"No, I'm just… I'll… Are you going to work today?"

"Hanna, it's Sunday." Ashley Marin raised an eyebrow, staring down at her daughter.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I forgot about that. Haha." Hanna said, while Spencer chuckled silently.

"Isn't Spencer hungry?" Ashley asked.

"What? Oh! Yeah, erm…" Hanna looked at Spencer. "Are you hungry, Spencer?" She smirked.

"Yes, I am." Spencer smirked back.

"Alright then." Hanna's mother smiled and walked down the stairs.

Hanna quickly closed the door, ran towards the bed and then started jumping on it.

"Hanna!" Spencer hollered, chuckling and closing her eyes. Then she pushed her down onto the bed. "Gotcha." The brunette smirked.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Get your fat ass off of my bed." Hanna said, jumping off the bed.

"You're kinda stingy today, Han." Spencer chuckled and stood up, looking on the floor for her clothes.

"Hurry up, bae." The blonde winked and locked herself on the bathroom.

After a while the two of them walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table, next to each other and Ashley Marin stepped out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

"Are you happy?" Hanna settled the fork down on the plate and looked at Spencer, while crossing her arms over the table.

"Of course I'm happy, Han." The brunette looked back at her with a sweet smile on her lips. Then she took Hanna's hand and raised it up to her lips, to place a soft kiss on the back of her fingers.

"Aren't you a charmer." Hanna chuckled, grabbing the fork back again.

"You know, tonight I had the weirdest dream." The blonde said, after a while.

"Yeah? Tell me." Spencer looked at her.

"I dreamt that we were raccoons and we lived under a car and to feed ourselves we had to eat people's hair."

Spencer chocked on the pancake that she was eating and then stared coughing. "Oh my god, Hanna."

"What, you asked me to tell you." The blonde smiled innocently.

"You're a creep." Spencer smiled back.

"Oh yeah? What are you then?" Hanna leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Hum… The creep's girlfriend?" Spencer leaned closer too, staring at the girl's lips.

"Uuh. I like that." Hanna softly bit her lower lip, still leaning closer.

"Right?" Spencer pressed her lips against Hanna's, in a deep kiss.

Ashley Marin walked into the kitchen right on that moment, standing real still when she noticed them. But the two girls didn't realize she was there so they kept making out. After a few seconds Ashley couldn't wait no more so she cleared her throat and walked to the fridge. Spencer and Hanna sat back straight in a flash, without looking at each other. Then they slowly kept eating, while Ashley stared at the fridge for quite a long time. After a while she asked:

"I'm going to the grocery store, Hanna. Want something?" She turned around to look at the blonde.

"Oh. Don't worry, mom, I can go. With Spencer." Hanna said, smiling.

Ashley didn't say a word for a few seconds and then she nodded. "Here's the grocery list."

"Okay, thanks."

Spencer stared at Hanna's mother for a moment and when Ashley met the girl's gaze she quickly looked away. After a second she left the kitchen.

"Do you think she saw us?" Spencer asked, standing up.

"I don't know. Maybe." Hanna walked to the counter and grabbed the grocery list. "Ready to go?"

"Shouldn't you check on your mom first?"

Hanna sighed and handed Spencer the list. "Fine. Wait here."

Hanna walked upstairs, towards her mother's bedroom. The door was closed, so Hanna tried to open it, which she didn't because the door was locked. The blonde stared at the bedroom door for a while, hearing footsteps from inside. At last, the girl went back downstairs to meet Spencer.

"She's fine." Hanna said, opening the front door.

"Okay, let's go." Spencer smacked Hanna's ass, before stepping out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Spencer and Hanna were walking down the street side by side on that beautiful and quiet Sunday morning, towards the grocery store.

"Hanna. I just had the greatest idea." Spencer said suddenly, as her smile turned into a grin.

Hanna stared at the brunette right away. "What?"

"We should totally go on a date tonight, like dinner, at your house!"

"Hold on. First of all, awesome idea. Second… my house? My mom's gonna be there. And she's gonna freak out when she finds out."

"Hum, okay… At my place then." Spencer smiled and wrapped an arm around Hanna's shoulders, bringing her closer.

Hanna bit her lower lip as she smiled at Spencer and then she reached up to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Spencer noticed an old woman passing by, so she moved her arm off of Hanna real quick.

After a while they walked into the grocery store and Spencer took the list out from her jeans' back pocket.

"Okay, so here we go." Spencer started reading the little yellow paper.

"I'm gonna go get the wine for tonight!" Hanna said right before she disappeared into one of the corridors, sounding really excited.

Spencer stared at Hanna walking away, smiling softly. Then she went to pick up some milk when she heard a familiar voice behind her and she quickly turned around.

"Hello, Spencer."

"Hi, Toby."

Toby kept his hands inside his coat's pockets, while staring down at Spencer with tired eyes.

"Shopping for you mom?" He asked.

"No, it's for… Actually it's for Hanna's mother." Spencer answered, grabbing a pack of milk.

"Oh." Toby said, almost as a whisper.

Hanna suddenly showed up and placed two bottles of wine on the cart, then looked up at Toby.

"Hi." She said, smiling softly.

"Hello, Hanna." Toby took a deep breath before speaking to her.

Spencer looked at Hanna for a second, then back at Toby. "So… What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to buy some eggs." He cleared his throat.

"Eggs are that way." Hanna pointed to her right.

Toby nodded, without looking at her. After a few seconds he walked away.

"Well, that was something." Hanna looked at the cart.

"Indeed." Spencer sighed.

Hanna took a step closer to the brunette, leaned forward while parting her lips and then enveloped Spencer's lips on hers with passion. Toby, who just turned around the corner of that corridor, stood still when he noticed them.

"God damn it, Hanna. You're the most amazing kisser ever." Spencer whispered, taking a deep breath as she smiled, staring deep into Hanna's eyes.

"You're not the first one who tells me that, you know." Hanna smirked and looked to her left, seeing Toby. He quickly turned around and walked away. "Come on, let's finish shopping and go home."

An hour later they were back at Hanna's home; started to put the groceries on their right places when Ashley showed up.

"I can do that, thank you." She grabbed the pack of milk and placed it on the fridge.

Spencer took the plastic bag where were the two bottles of wine and stepped out of the kitchen. Hanna leaned against the counter, looking at her mother.

"Mom, look. I'm going to eat dinner at Spencer's and… we need to go now to get the food ready."

Ashley sighed without looking at her daughter. "Okay." She said after a while. "But I want you here by half past ten. Because tomorrow is a school day."

"Okay, sure."

"And tell Spencer to take you home, because I don't want you walking down the streets alone at night."

"Okay, no problem. Thanks, mom." Hanna smiled softly, stepping towards her mother and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Hanna."

The blonde grinned and walked out of the kitchen to meet Spencer, who was on the hall with the door already open.

"You look like a super happy kid who'd just got the permission to eat a bunch of candy." The brunette chuckled, staring at the blonde.

"Well, it's all your fault, Spence. You're my candy." Hanna smirked, taking Spencer's hand and pulling her outside with her, closing the door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

At about 7 p.m. they walked into Spencer's house. The brunette walked to the kitchen and settled down the groceries on the counter. Hanna just stared at her.

"What are we gonna have for dinner?" She asked.

"What do you want to eat?" Spencer turned around to look at her.

"Hum… I'm so in the mood for a pizza, but this is a date so pizza isn't very romantic."

"Well, I'm in the mood for a pizza too." Spencer smiled softly.

"Gee, thank god. I mean, pizza is romantic, pizza is everything, right?" The blonde stepped towards the brunette.

"That's right. A date is a date. With or without pizza." Spencer smirked and when Hanna was already reachable, she grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer.

Hanna bit her lower lip and when her torso was already pressed against Spencer's, she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"That's the American dream." The blonde softly said, only a few millimeters away from the brunette's face. Spencer laughed and pulled away from Hanna's embrace, gently. "I think that's everyone's dream." The brunette replied, smiling; she grabbed a bottle of wine while looking in a drawer for a corkscrew.

About an hour later the two girls were sitting down on the sofa, with the bottle of wine already empty on the coffee table. They were laughing at something, when Hanna spilled a bit of wine on her jeans and someone knocked on the door. Spencer started laughing even harder as she stood up to answer the door, after settling down her glass.

"Dammit! Not these jeans, they're new!" Hanna said, frustrated. "Oh well." She shrugged and kept drinking.

Spencer opened the door and the pizza man was outside with their order.

"Hey! How much is the pizza?" She asked, grabbing her purse and looking for her wallet, still giggling.

The guy looked inside and noticed Hanna and the empty bottle of wine, so he smirked. "Are you two alone in here?"

"Yup!" Spencer replied, still looking for her purse. Hanna looked at the guy and winked at him, smirking too.

"Wow, awesome. You two look definitely drunk." He said.

"Here it is!" Spencer hollered, grinning, as she grabbed her wallet and opened it. "How much is the pizza, dude?"

Hanna stood up and walked to the door to grab the pizza. The guy kept staring at her, smiling. Spencer looked up at him and noticed his eyes on Hanna. "Hey, back off." She said.

The guy looked at Spencer quickly and blushed a little. "Oh, sorry. 9.99 dollars, please."

"We're dating." Hanna pointed out, smirking.

"Oh. Damn, that's so hot." The guy looked back at Hanna.

Spencer paid him ten dollars and closed the door on his face, smiling. Then turned to Hanna. "I think he's the first person to know about us." Both of them started laughing. "That's so true." Hanna said, settling down the pizza on the coffee table while Spencer opened another bottle of wine.

At 10:15 p.m. Hanna and Spencer were lying down on Spencer's bed, making out. Hanna opened her eyes for a second and noticed the time at Spencer's alarm clock.

"Holy shit!" She jumped out of the bed in a flash, but fell on the floor and then started laughing along with Spencer.

"Oh my god, Hanna. Don't kill yourself." Spencer stood up and then the room started spinning so she sat back down on the bed.

"My mother said I had to be home by 10:30. I'm so dead." Hanna giggled and stood up slowly.

"Sorry, dude, but I can't drive you like this."

"Yeah, you're gonna walk me home!" Hanna grinned and pulled Spencer up from the bed.

The brunette giggled and stood up. "Let's go then, I don't want you dead."

The girls walked out of Spencer's house and were walking down the street towards Hanna's place.

"My mom's gonna notice that we're drunk, Spence." Hanna said.

"So we have to pretend that we're not." Spencer giggled, as she almost fell down because of a step.

Hanna started laughing at her. "Yeah, sure! As if."

After about 20 minutes they reached the blonde's house. They stopped in front of it, then a car passed by with the music really loud, so they recognized the song: Rude by Magic!.

"Oh man, that song. It's so cute!" Hanna hollered, grinning.

Suddenly the front door opens and Ashley walked towards them. "Hanna, you're 15 minutes late! I said 10:30."

"Woah, mother, calm down, will ya. I'm here, aren't I? Chill."

"Hanna, are you drunk?" Ashley took a step closer to them and could feel the smell of alcohol.

"Na, we're totally sober." Hanna smiled.

"Hanna, this isn't funny. Go to your room right now. You're grounded. Wait… Spencer, did you drive drunk?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"'Course not, I'm totally responsible." Spencer smirked and then started laughing.

Ashley frowned. "Hanna, go to your room right now! Spencer, go home."

"Mom, she can't walk home drunk.."

"Yes, she can. Goodnight, Spencer." Ashley grabbed Hanna's arm and started pulling her to walk with her towards the house.

"Hey!" Spencer kind of yelled.

Hanna and her mother turned around at the same time to look at her.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Spencer started singing. "I'm gonna marry her anyway!" She smirked and took a step closer, pointing at the blonde.

Ashley Marin was shocked, that her jaw dropped a little. Hanna started laughing.

"Marry that girl, marry her anyway... Marry that girl, no matter what you say!" Spencer kept singing and giggling.

At last Ashley interrupted the singing. "Spencer Hastings. Go home right now. Or I'll call your parents." She was frowning hard. Hanna looked at her mother.

Spencer's face got serious and she stopped singing. She looked at Hanna for a few seconds and then back at Ashley Marin. "See you, Han." Then she walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Spencer woke up in the morning, on the sofa, with a killer hangover. She stood up but quickly and sat back down again because the room started spinning. Spencer looked around; saw one of the empty bottles of wine on the coffee table and the other one broken into pieces on the floor, along with the two glasses.

"…Shit." She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the sofa.

Hanna had just finishing taking a shower; she put on a robe and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, grabbed the milk and when she was closing the door her mother walked into the kitchen, which made her jump a little.

"Morning." Hanna said, grabbing the cereal box.

"Good morning, Hanna." Ashley replied. "I'm going to work now, see you later."

"Okay, see you."

Before walking out of the kitchen, the mother turned around to face her daughter. "You're grounded, don't you forget. And today I want you to stay home."

"Can I inv-"

"No. See you later." Ashley Marin walked out of the kitchen, then at last, out of the house. Hanna sighed deeply and grabbed her phone to text Spencer: "I'm grounded. My mother won't let me see anyone today. Locked inside of the house. I'm gonna die here. Omg, I just found out I got a massive bruise on my leg. Whatever. I need you. Byeeeee."

Spencer giggled at Hanna's text. She had already finished cleaning the living room and was getting ready to take a shower. But before that she texted Hanna back: "My living room looked like it was invaded by raccoons, I have a major hangover, I'm going to take a shower, I need you too, I'm going to kidnap you."

About an hour later Hanna heard a knock on the front door, so she ran down the stairs to open it; they stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then suddenly and synchronously they hugged tightly. They kept holding each other for a minute.

"Holy fishsticks, Spence. I missed the crap outta you."

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself too much but I missed you too."

"Well, that's obvious, I mean. Yesterday when you sang that song to me and my mother got pissed, that was like, the most romantic thing you've ever done."

"Really? I was plain drunk."

"But it was so sweet. And crazy." Hanna chuckled.

"I bet your mother wants to kill me now." Spencer chuckled too.

"She's gonna have to start dealing with it, 'cause baby, I love you."

The brunette giggled and bit her lower lip softly, then leaned in and pressed her lips against Hanna's, giving her a tender kiss.

"For how long is she going to be out?"

"Well, I think we have a couple of hours." Hanna smirked and grabbed Spencer's hand, then pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Two hours later, Hanna and Spencer were chilling outside at the garden while drinking wine under the sun.

"Do you still think of Caleb? Do you miss him?" Spencer kept her eyes closed and her head resting back on the swinging bench, while holding her glass with both hands.

"Hum… Sometimes I do think of him. I used to miss him, yeah, but then you came along. I mean, I've know you way before him, but yeah, you know what I mean." Hanna didn't open her eyes either.

"I do. Since that day we roleplayed each other." Spencer smiled and sipped her wine.

"Yeah. I will never forget how sexy you were that afternoon with Melissa's dress on."

"You're such a creep."

"You are the creep, babe. You were the one who had the roleplaying idea." The blonde smirked.

"Now that I think about it, it really was creepy." Spencer laughed, now staring at Hanna.

"I'm glad you had that idea." Hanna smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Me too, Han." The blonde leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly they heard the front door closing, so they looked at each other at the same time.

"Oh no. Shit. Shit. Shit." Hanna stood up and started spazzing around, then stopped in front of Spencer. "Hide over there, on that bush!" Spencer did what she told her.

"Hanna? Where are you?" Ashley walked out of the kitchen and saw Hanna. "What are you… Why are you drinking wine? Last night wasn't enough?!" The mother frowned and stepped towards Hanna to grab the bottle from her hands.

"I'm not an alcoholic, mother, I just felt like drinking a bit of wine." The blonde sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Ashley was sliding the cork into the bottle when she noticed a purse on the table, with a cellphone next to it. Hanna was sitting on a chair, looking outside.

"Hanna, whose purse is this? And this phone." Hanna looked at it and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh! That's… I…" After a couple of seconds she sighed. "That's Spencer's. She came over today. She's still here."

That moment Spencer came in through the back door and walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs. Marin." She settled the glass down on the counter.

Ashley sighed deeply with her eyes closed, while rubbing her forehead. "Why am I not surprised."

"Mom. I know you're gonna freak out, well, you probably are already. But I still have to tell you this… Spencer and I, we're a couple now." Hanna kept staring at her mother while she spoke, while Spencer moved closer to the blonde.

"Yes, I figured." Ashley looked at them both and then sighed one more time. "Don't mind me, I'm just… Surprised, that's all."

"So you're surprised after all." Hanna smiled softly.

"Yes, I am. If you are happy, I am happy too, Hanna. The same goes for you, Spencer. I can see how happy Hanna is when she has you around."

Spencer smiled at Hanna's mother. "I'm happy when I'm with her, too."

Hanna stood up from the chair and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you, mom. Thank you." Ashley hugged her back and softly kissed her daughter's forehead, smiling. "I love you too, Hanna." Then she turned to Spencer. "If you two want me to talk to your parents I'll be glad to do it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Marin. We'll keep that in mind." Spencer smiled, nodding.

"Now. Let me go upstairs to take a shower, because I'm exhausted." Ashley Marin walked out of the kitchen.

Spencer and Hanna stared at each other for a few seconds. "What did just happen?"

"Well, your mother just accepted that we're in a relationship. And she just offered her help to tell my parents about us. Wow."

"Dude, this is huge." Hanna scooted closer to Spencer and took both of her hands.

"Right? I'm glad. We're getting even more real." The brunette grinned.

"So real. Me and you."

"We're getting a bit cheesy, aren't we?"

"Definitely." Hanna chuckled. Then her face got serious. "Damn. Why did you have to mention cheese? Now I'm hungry."

Spencer laughed. "Okay, sorry. I'm hungry too actually. Let's eat cheese together, then."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

A week had passed and everything was going just fine with the two girls; Spencer had told her parents that she was dating Hanna and they accepted it after the initial shock. Aria and Emily got ecstatic when they heard the news too.

The four girls were all sitting down at their usual table outside, at the school.

"So, it's been a week. Which one is better? Sex with boys or with girls?" Emily asked, smirking as she leaned over the table.

"You tell us, Em." Spencer replied, chuckling.

"Well, Aria here, is feeling a bit left out with this convo." Hanna said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm listening."

"So? Tell us." Emily kept saying.

"I don't know, I enjoy both." Spencer said, with a shrug.

"Sorry, Em, we're not gonna invite you for a threesome." The blonde smirked.

"Your idea, not mine." Emily laughed.

"Hey Hanna, I saw Caleb today." Aria looked at Hanna and then all of them did.

"Really? Where? When?" Hanna got taken by surprise so she stared at Aria.

"Here, at school. This morning. He looks really different, though."

Spencer stared at Hanna, carefully watching every expression and move of hers. The blonde looked at Spencer for a second, then down at her salad. They kept silent for a couple of minutes.

"I gotta go. See y'all later." Hanna grabbed her purse and walked out; Spencer stared at her walking away and then she sighed.

On the next free period Spencer walked into the bathroom and almost bumped into Hanna.

"Han. Sorry. Where have you been?"

"I was looking for Caleb, then I found him. What 'bout you?"

"I was attending AP Bio."

"Oh. Right, yeah." Hanna smiled softly and then cleared her throat.

"Are you going to start hanging out with Caleb all the time, now? And then start dating him again?" Spencer frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? Woah, Spence. Hakuna your tatas, please. I'm dating you now, aren't I?" The blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, but-"

"No but, Spencer. Haha, butt. Okay, look, I'm serious. I love you. Okay?" Hanna took a step closer towards her girlfriend and grabbed one of her hands.

Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes for a few seconds and then her lips turned into a smile. "Okay. Love you too."

Hanna smiled back at her and leaned in to press her lips against hers.

"Tonight at my place, okay?"

"How could I ever forget?" Hanna smirked, let go Spencer's hand and walked out of the bathroom.

At about 9 p.m. Spencer was at her house sat down on her sofa, waiting for Hanna, who was already one hour late. The brunette was already thinking that Hanna and Caleb were probably "69ing" or something, when she heard a couple of knocks on the door.

Spencer opened the door and stared at Hanna with a serious expression on her face. "Do you think that's funny? Why are you smiling?

"I'm so sorry, Spence, I lost track of time. I found Caleb at the Brew and we sat down and talked and talked. I'm really sorry, babe." Hanna pouted, still standing outside.

"Come on in." Spencer stepped out of Hanna's way so she could walk in.

"Are you mad?" Hanna took off her jacket and settled her purse down, while looking at Spencer.

"I have the right to be."

"Yeah, but you gotta trust me."

"I definitely can't trust you with the time." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Spence. It won't happen again."

"Promise me."

Hanna stepped towards Spencer. "I promise." The blonde leaned in and kissed the other girl's lips deeply, then left a trail of kisses down towards her neck. Spencer took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I'm gonna make it up to you." Hanna took Spencer's hand, kissed her knuckles and then they walked up stairs to the bedroom.

Once they walked into the room, the blonde firmly pushed the brunette against her bedroom door and pressed her own body against hers, while she grabbed Spencer's waist.

"You're so damn sexy, Hanna Marin." She whispered right before pressing her lips against the blonde's, who quickly returned the kiss. Hanna ran her hands up over Spencer's sides towards her breasts, while Spencer reached the blonde's ass with both hands.

"Han.. Your ass is vibrating." Spencer said between breaths, as Hanna kept placing a trail of kisses on her neck, moving up towards her ear.

"Yeah.. It's my phone." The blonde whispered against Spencer's soft and warm skin.

The brunette ignored the vibrating cellphone on her girlfriend's butt, but after a while it didn't stop, so Spencer pulled back from Hanna's lips.

"You should answer it, might be important."

"Na, it's just Caleb."

"Why does he keep calling you? It's been 10 minutes and he hasn't given up yet."

"He wants to hang out with me, he's been feeling really down."

"And do you want to hang out with him?" Spencer looked away from Hanna's eyes before she could answer.

"Not now, I'm with you." The blonde replied.

"Not now? Awesome." Spencer sighed and let go of Hanna's embrace, then walked to the bed and sat down on it.

"Spence, what the hell? What's wrong with you?" Hanna scowled, staring at the brunette.

Spencer just couldn't understand why Hanna would want to hang out with her ex-boyfriend, mostly because he was the one who broke her heart and when that happened all she said was that she didn't want to see him again, and now this. Maybe it's Hanna's turn to break someone's heart and it's going to be hers. The sound of Hanna's phone vibration interrupted her thoughts. Spencer looked at Hanna.

The blonde quickly grabbed the phone from her jeans and tapped the red button. "I'm.. I'm sorry, I don't know why he keeps calling me this much." Hanna looked at Spencer with apologizing eyes.

"Just go, Hanna. Go see what he wants."

"I… Spencer, I… Just…"

"Go, Hanna."

The blonde sighed. "Okay. See you tomorrow." Then, after hesitating, she walked out of the room and eventually, out of the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Hanna woke up in the morning, looked at the alarm clock and noticed it wasn't actually morning anymore, it was 3 p.m. She grabbed her phone and sighed to Caleb's missed calls and none of Spencer's. The blonde got out of bed and zombie walked to the bathroom.

After a while, the blonde walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She was hoping her mother wouldn't arrive home before 5 p.m., because if she did, she would notice Hanna had skipped school and she wasn't in the mood for a discussion.

Right when she had closed the fridge she heard a couple of knocks on the back door, which made her jump a little. When Hanna noticed it was Caleb, she didn't know whether she should feel relieved or exhausted. A frown crossed her face and she walked to the door to open it.

"Caleb, this is too much."

"I feel better when I'm with you."

"Dude, no, I'm not single."

"You keep saying that, but you don't tell me who the guy is."

"'Cause it's none of your business."

Caleb sighed and pulled a chair to sit down. Hanna crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Hanna, why the face? Yesterday you were smiling and now you look like you hate me."

"Because you're like, always with me now! Spencer won't even return any of my calls."

"Why not?"

"Because she's jealous."

"Of me? What?" Caleb started laughing.

"Not funny. She knows you're my ex and that you were the love of my life." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I was?" Caleb's face got serious. "I'm not anymore?"

"'Course not. And now when I think about it, you never were. I have a new love of my life."

"Who is he? Hanna, are you saying that I never meant anything to you?" His voice could transmit that he was clearly hurt.

"No, I mean, you did mean a lot to me. You know that."

Meanwhile, Spencer had decided to go to Hanna's place to apologize her behavior on the night before. She had exaggerated the situation a bit, she thought. Hanna was just trying to help Caleb, so that only showed how honest she was.

"Yeah. And you still do." Caleb stood up and walked slowly towards the blonde.

Hanna just stared at him, without moving. "Hanna, I want you back. I'm so sorry I went away."

"Caleb, don't." But he was already a few inches away from her.

"We were our bests when we were together. You know that." The boy smiled softly, slowly grabbing Hanna's waist. Hanna pulled back from his grip and stepped away from him. On that right moment, the blonde looked at the back door and noticed a figure outside, staring at her. Hanna just couldn't believe the brunette had seen that.

Spencer ran away when she saw Hanna opening the door, with a panicking expression on her face.

"Spencer, wait!" But she had already disappeared. "Shit. Shit shit shit.."

Late that night Hanna had just arrived home, because she spent the whole afternoon looking for Spencer, who was nowhere to be seen. She needed to speak with her and explain things, because she wasn't going to kiss Caleb, she didn't even think of it. Spencer saw it; Spencer saw that Hanna pushed him away when he was going to kiss her. So why did she run away and disappeared? How can she not trust her? Hanna felt kind of mad about it, Spencer was acting unfairly, when they're happy and free, something always has to happen and ruin the peace.

The blonde let herself fall down on the sofa and laid there. With all that stress she forgot to eat all day and was now feeling pretty dizzy. She closed her eyes, so the room would stop spinning and then she thought of Spencer. "Where are you? Please, come back.." She whispered, faintly, before getting unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Spencer stood still in front of Toby's flat. Should she knock on the door? No, don't do it, Spencer thought. Yes, do it. Hanna was with Caleb, so why shouldn't she get back at her and be with Toby? It was a pretty childish thought and she knew it. Whatever, that way they would be even. The brunette raised a hand to knock, but after a couple of seconds she walked down the stairs towards the street.

Spencer walked for hours that night, always with the blonde girl occupying her mind. She thought Hanna was happy with her, why did she have the need to be with Caleb too? Wasn't she enough for her? She needed a man too? Hanna was enough for her, more than enough actually.

At last, she stopped in front of a bar that she had never noticed before. She looked inside and it looked nice, so she walked in.

"A vodka cola, please." Spencer ordered, as she sat down on one of those high chairs.

She looked around and after a while she figured that that bar was probably a gay bar. Ups. Oh well, nevermind.

"Hi there."

"Oh. Hi." Spencer looked at her left and saw a girl standing next to her, smiling at her.

"How's it going? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, it's my first time here." Spencer smiled softly, before sipping her drink.

"Mhm, nice. It's a nice bar, you're gonna love it, I'm sure." The girl kept smiling.

Well, it's official. The girl was hitting on her.

"Yeah. Thanks." Spencer kept smiling too, hoping the girl would leave. But she didn't.

"What are you studying?"

"I'm not in college yet." Spencer looked at her drink.

"Oh. A high school girl, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Erm, I already got one, thanks."

"Yes, but you're almost done with it." The girl smiled brightly. She was actually really pretty, Spencer noticed.

"Okay, you convinced me." The brunette downed the rest of the vodka and smiled softly at the girl.

A half an hour later, Spencer and the girl were sitting outside the bar, on a bench. The girl had bought her already two mojitos.

"So. I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

"No problem, go ahead." Spencer smiled.

"You're not actually gay, are you?"

"I don't label myself. I can't label the way I feel. I've been in love with a guy, but… Now I'm in love with a girl. And the way I love her is… way stronger than it was with him." And in that moment Spencer realized that she never spoke out her feelings for Hanna to anyone, except Hanna herself.

Someone interrupted her thoughts, and it wasn't the girl from the bar. It was a familiar voice.

"Spencer? Spencer!"

"Emily?" Hastings looked up and saw her friend Emily, standing right in front of her with a peculiar expression on her face.

"What are you doing?!" Emily was a bit shocked and upset for some reason.

"I'm just… here, drinking a mojito. With Jenny."

Jenny complimented Emily with a warm smile. But Emily didn't even look at her.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?"

"What's up with you, Em? Why are you acting like that?"

"Why aren't you with Hanna?"

Spencer didn't answer; Hanna had probably talked with Emily about what happened that afternoon.

"I just came back from the hospital. Are you guys mad at each other again? Spencer, at least you could go see her."

"Why were you at the hospital?"

Emily stared at Spencer, incredulous. Then she realized that she probably didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hanna. Hanna's in the hospital."

Spencer let the glass fall down on the floor, which made it break into pieces. Jenny and Emily stared at the broken glass and then right back at Spencer.

"Don't worry, she's okay, she just fainted. But she's okay now."

Spencer stood up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Come with me. You want me to take you to the hospital?" Emily grabbed Spencer's arm.

"No, I… I can't see her."

"Yes, you can. Let's go."

"No. No, please." Spencer shoved off Emily's hand.

"Have you been drinking? Spencer, are you drunk?"

Emily looked at Jenny; she just shrugged and went back inside.

"No. I'm fine." Spencer said, with a monotone voice.

"Please, go see Hanna. You're gonna regret it if you don't."

Spencer didn't answer for a while, but at last she nodded. She wasn't going to get in Hanna's room, just stay outside, so no problem. The brunette was hoping the blonde would be sleeping.

Spencer got out of the elevator and walked towards Hanna's room, indicated by the receptionist. The brunette could feel her throat on a node, why did Hanna faint? Was it because of her? Because of Caleb? Spencer stopped in front of the room; she looked to her right and saw the blonde girl on the hospital bed. She was awake and pale; she was looking at her mother, who was talking to her.

Spencer kept staring at her, making sure Hanna couldn't see her. "She's so beautiful." The brunette thought. But she was still mad at her.

Suddenly, Hanna turned her head a little and looked in Spencer's direction. Hastings thought of walking away in that right moment, but Hanna's gaze made her feet get stuck to the floor. They stared at each other for a little while; Spencer noticed that if Ashley Marin wasn't there, Hanna had probably said something. Or not.

Spencer wanted to walk into the room and ask how the girl was feeling, but she didn't because of Caleb. Caleb. Spencer looked at her left and saw a male figure walking towards her. Well, not her, towards the room, towards Hanna. The brunette didn't want to see him walk into the room and meet the girl she loves, talk to her, touch her. So she just walked away, out of the hospital


End file.
